Future to be Told
by moonlightbear
Summary: 6yrs later, Lois and Robert are having problems. They have two children, a now 11yr old Jason and 6yr old Elizabeth, but now Robert finds out he's sterile... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Future to be Told...

by: moonlightbear

summary: 6yrs later, Lois and Robert are having problems. They have two children, a now 11yr old Jason and 6yr old Elizabeth, but now Robert finds out he's sterile...

_author's notes: i like to put myself in stories... only because i can see it in a new light(the story i mean)... i promise you will like this so please i beg you not to be put off by my elizabeth charater... she is my eyes into the story at hand... and just so you know ...i'm not six! lol..._

Chapter one: The Fight and Small Findings...

"Lizzie, up you get," Lois said, picking up her daughter, "Jason, hold my hand, and push the right level..." As her son pushed the button the elevator started to rise taking them to their destastion. Life had been good, mainly, Superman has been in their lives more then ever since he got back... more so when it became very apparent that he was Jason's biological father. Robert was not happy, when he found the truth, but what could he do... It didn't matter at the time, Lois was bearing another child. When Elizabeth was born Robert was in love with his baby girl! He wanted her to be Daddy's little girl. But don't get him wrong, he still loved Jason like he was his own son. Though it did grr Robert when Superman came by to spend time with Jason... It only reminded him... But at the moment the elevator door open and in came Lois, Elizabeth, and Jason into the Daily Planet News Room. "Go say Hi to daddy you two." Lois told her children, both ran to an office to the side, and after that they ran and to say 'hi' to their great uncle.

Alittle while later... "Hello, Mr. Kent," Clark turned in his seat to find... "Why, miss Elizabeth... How are you, cutie?" "I'm good," She giggled. "Well, good. But haven't we talked about you calling me--"

"--Clark." Clark again turned to find Jason standing there smiling. "Hi." he said.

Clark smiled, "Yes, Clark. You two want to help me with my article?"

"YEAH!"

"With enthusiasum like that, you two will become exellect journalist, just like your mom!" Clark replied, figeting with his glasses.

"... and dad..." Jason replied looking at Clark. Clark's glasses nearly fell off.

"Yep, the editor..." Clark finished, giving Jason a look that said stop. Only one person knows Superman's real identity, and sometimes that one person like to have fun making his dad scrum...

_--dinner time--at home--_

As a cold day in Feb. comes to a close what better way to acknowlegde that, is to have some hot chocolate... Dinner was finished and bed time was appoaching, and the tention in the air also reaches its peak at this time.

"I liked the new article today, honey." Robert said, Lois knew what he was going to say... "Sexiest Men Alive: #1 SUPERMAN!"

... Or not... She just gaped at him... "I didn't even write that!" She exclaimed.

In the other room Jason and Elizabeth sat watching TV, "I'm going to bed..." Jason announced to his sister, "Wanna come?"

"No, not til its over!"

"ok. Bye"

Back in the kitchen... "But you were reading it and you gave quite an input to it, 'Most compatible with the man of steel: Lois Lane; Method of approach: sweeping miss Lane off her feet!'"

"Oh my goodness... I have a history with Superman, everyone knows that! They will always remember that... you know, your getting more and more jealous with each article, that's alot of articles..." She sighed..." I'm getting the coco for the kids..."

"Hi mommy!"

"Where's Jason?" Lois asked, setting the hot chocolate on the table.

"Bed"

"Ok," she said out loud, then saying to herself, "I'll make sure he gets some tomorrow."

"If he is your past then why is he always here?"

"What! You know why! I can't believe you!"

"OOWWW"

The cry came from the living room, "What's wrong sweetheart?" Lois asked running into the room.

"Cup really really hot!" Elizabeth sniffled.

"Okay, here do this..." Lois said and then blew on the coco, "come on, blow." Lizzie blew on the coco... now satisifed Lois went back into the kitchen... "Just calm down Robert!"

In the other room Elizabeth, tried to touch the cup again... still too hot. She really wanted some so she blew extra hard! She gasped and picked up the cup and started to run up stairs...

"Elizabeth? Where are you going?"

She stopped to see her mommy and daddy at the bottom of the steps..." To bed daddy."

"Just don't spill anything, ok?"

"Yes, daddy."

"This can't continue Robert... It can't."

_--upstairs--_

"Jason!" Elizabeth said jumping on to his bed.

"Liz? GET OFF!" He replied, pushing her away.

"No! look..." She showed him her coco.

"Hey how come I didn't get any!"

"Forget it, here." She said, tossing the cup at him. As he caught it he realized what she wanted him to see... Her coco was ice...

"Wait! how did you do that?"

"I don't know?"

_--end chapter--_

_author's notes: please pleasePLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE A NEED, MUST DEED! LOL... I LIKE REVIEWS SO PLEASE DO...COME ON COME ON PRESS THE BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO COME ON NOW!_


	2. author's notes

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

sorry everyone this could have been a great story and I THANK EVERYONE FOR THEIR REVEIWS...

I KNOW I GOT THE NAME WRONG BUT HEY! I WAS CLOSE ENOUGH! I ONLY SAW IT ONCE AND I WAS EXCITED... RICHARD(THAT'S RIGHT, RIGHT? LOL) WAS NOT MY FAVORITE CHARACTER...

I WAS READY TO WRITE THE SECOND CHAPTER WHEN MY FAMILY CAME HOME... MY BROTHER SAID HE WASN'T GOING TO SEE IT FOR LIKE OVER A MONTH BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE CROWDED, SO I SAW IT ON MY OWN... THE NEXT DAY MY BRO AND MOM WENT TO SEE IT AND MY MOM SAID THE TIME OF THE MOVIE WAS WRONG OR SOMETHING AND THAT SHE DIDN'T LIKE IT AND THERE FORE MY BROTHER DIDN'T LIKE IT EITHER... SHE THOUGH MY WRITING THIS STORY WAS DUMB 'CAUSE IT WASN'T A GREAT MOVIE... AND THEREFORE SHE KILLED MY SPIRIT TO WRITE THIS I AM SORRY!

IF I DO UPDATE THIS STORY IT WILL BE IN DEC! AT THE EARILIEST... I MOVING OUT AT THAT TIME...

JUST 'CAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ALL THE FACT DOESN'T MEAN ITS A BAD STORY... SORRY FOR THE WRONG NAME THING... BYE NOW...


End file.
